Joker and Harlequinn: Halloween laughs
by Tina senpai
Summary: Harley wants a Halloween party! And what she wants, mister J HAS to accept...But what to wear! She knows! For once, Mister J will see her as something...nice. Joker x Harlequinn. Joker...a little OOC? Maybe...but you can't blame him XD


~Joker and Harlequinn~

~Halloween laughs~

~In a place undisclosed to the writer~

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE MISTER J?! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Harley Quinn clung onto the purple clad arm of her 'lover', the notorious Joker.

"Harley, for the last time...I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE A HALLOWEEN PARTY!" He yelled, not even bothering to turn around as he yet again tried to shake off the young girl firmly attached to his arm, very much like a koala.

"But we never have a party and...and...I REALLY, REALLY WANT ONE! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Harley said, viciously turning awkwardly so she was facing him from below, pulling at the arm of his sleeve so he had to stop, in fear she would tear it.

Then, she gave him 'the look.'

"OK! Harley, if you want a Halloween party that bad, you can have one! Just stop messing up the suit!" Joker turned around, facing away from her large blue eyes.

He could show no mercy to a woman whining and screaming to not be killed and let free, however, once Harley showed him those trademark 'puppy dog' eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Ieeeeeeeeeeeeee! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU MISTER J!" Harley said, punctuation each thank you by jumping up and kissing the joker on the cheek, whilst he attempted to straighten out his jacket and push her away firmly.

"Alright, alright, get your costume in order and-" He went to speak but was stopped as she squealed loudly as her lungs would allow.

"OH MY GOSH! I wonder what to wear?!" Harley squealed and slapped her face in her hands, forgetting what costume she could get away in.

"Hmph, well my sexy little Harls'," the joker leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "how about that sexy little catwoman outfit you got stowed away upstairs? Or even you're french maid outfit would do?"

He snickered and winked at her, catching the deep blush that spread over her body at his suggestion.

As he walked away, she thought for a while, skipping down the hallways and letting her mind wander.

'Sometimes Mister J has the brightest ideas...but...,' her mind wandered and she stopped skipping, slowing down as serious thoughts crept into her head, 'I don't really wanna be sexy, I wanna be something special. Something that he'll remember because I look...I dunno...maybe for once, I could be his beautiful little Harls.' She sighed to herself.

Upon entering her room, she looked around and an object caught her eye.

It was a small figurine she had picked up in a small robbery in a well to do children's store.

The figuringe sat on her small table, looking elegant as a little princess.

Harley sighed and plonked herself down on the bed as she activated a small button beneath the figure and soon, it began to twirl around to a tune.

'I remember begging mama when I was little to get me one of these,' she thought again and hummed along to the tune she had learned, 'gosh I loved the stories of princesses she used to tell me.'

Then it clicked.

Harley opened her eyes and sat up with a smile on her face.

"That's it!" She said outloud and threw back her arms, landing softly on her bed and squealing in delight.

Halloween was coming, and she and mister J, where going to be the king and queen.

Well, near enough.

~Halloween at the undisclosed location~

"COME ONE HARLEY! YOU WANTED THIS PARTY AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA' BE LATE FOR IT! Urgsch...sometimes I just wanna grab her and rattle her." The joker sneered and leaned against the wall, facing slightly away from the doorway.

He was dressed in one of his best purple suits, actually putting on a mask that was very theatrical. A simple black mask, with two horns poking out the sides, making him look a real little devil, covering half of his face and leaving room for everyone to his mouth still made-up.

"Just a second pudding, I'm getting my shoes on!" He heard her voice shout down the stairs and glimpsed up just to see a skirt disappear around a corner, back to where she was getting ready.

"Hmph, you've been getting ready for over an hour. Some people have schedules...stupid party idea...got hostages to torture...stupid...mess...party...," the joker grumbled and mumbled off, talking to himself as usual, being that it was the only way to have a decent conversation where anyone would listen to him.

"I'm ready Mister J." Harley's voice came from the top of the decorated staircase.

"At last Harley, what took you so-...lon...long." Mister J had turned around and the sight before him made his mind stop working.

There, at the top of the stairs, was his Harley. But instead of a sexy catwoman or even a frenchmaid, she stood there, in a dress he'd never seen before, that made her look absolutely...delightful.

In a royal style dress, with her classic red, white and black colours, she stood there looking like a classic princess. She even had a small crown fashioned into a headband, but kept her make-up and gloves, topping off the ensemble with a simple set of red and black pearls.

"What's wrong Mister J?" Harley said, hoping her make-up would block out the blush that crept upon her cheeks.

The Joker could only stand there at the bottom of the stairs, mouth agape and trying not to look like a fool.

He closed his mouth, swallowing the saliva that had gathered and racked his crazed mind for something to say.

"Don't you like it? I thought...I thought it might make me look...nice." Harley cast her eyes downwards sadly, biting her bottom lips and worrying it between her teeth.

The Joker finally mentally bitch-slapped himself at what she said and found some way to fathom a sentence together.

"Harls...doll...you look...more than nice." He carefully stepped onto the steps, approaching her slowly.

"Re...Really Mister J?" harley stuttered out, her breathing becoming almost harder as he approached her. For once in her life, she was hoping he was not joking with her.

He finally came a couple of steps below her and held out his hands.

"Harley...my...beautiful little Harley...you're fit to be a princess." He smiled at her, so warmly that she gasped at his sweet appearance.

She gazed down at him and fought away the urge to burst into tears.

She was not going to waste the not on crying, especially since she'd used her good make-up tonight. She smiled sweetly down at him and took his extended hand.

"I'm all yours tonight, pudding." She said, holding his hand as he guided her carefully down the stairs, not wanting her to trip (even if it would be hilarious).

"No...tonight Harls, I'm all yours," he smiled and took a long and purposefulyl dramatic bow, "I am in your humble hands, Princess Harley." He straightened back up and met her eyes, shining with pure joy.

"Oh Mister J," She said and clasped both her hands to her face, also being purposefully theatrical, "you flatter me, puddin'." She smirked and held back a snort as yet again, he offered her his hand and she gracefully took it.

For that one night, no one died, no one was hurt (seriously) and the joker didn't even pull his knife out. He simply enjoyed staying by Harlequinn's side, dancing with her at a masquearade party, before settling down upstairs in their room, watching horror movies into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
